


Mise au point

by malurette



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Evil Plans, Flash Fic, Gen, Plotting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où deux dieux nordiques discutent du Pays qui les mine et de ce qu'ils comptent faire pour y remédier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mise au point

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Mise au point  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** American Gods  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Odin et Loki  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissements :** spoil sur le dénouement du livre et langage cru  
>  **Prompt :** « mise au point du plan » pour Flo_Nelja il y a un sacré bout de temps  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

« Ça va être terrible, chantonna Loki. Les anciens dieux d’un côté, les petits nouveaux de l’autre, et ils vont tous s’entretuer comme des sauvages. Et créativement, en plus. Ça devrait même ressembler aux grandes batailles d’autrefois, où des tribus entières s’étripaient en nos noms… ahh. »

Loki tira une longue bouffée de tabac, mâchonnant une idée.  
« Maintenant que je pense à ça, j’aurais bien besoin d’un petit sacrifice, là. »  
Odin grogna. Lui aussi, mais ça n’avancerait à rien de s’en plaindre. Encore juste quelques années de patience et ils auraient de quoi se remplumer pour le siècle à venir au moins.

« Enfin… ça va être terrible, ouais. Quand j’y pense, ce pays nous a vraiment cassés et tordus. Imagine un peu le tableau : ça va être Ragnarok revu et corrigé à la sauce Amérique. Freyr et ces fils de pute du Muspelsheim et des cousins du Sud dont je ne sais même pas tous les noms qui taperont _ensemble_ sur ces espèces d’envahisseurs dont on n’aurait jamais imaginé l’existence autrefois, au lieu de se démolir mutuellement… »

Un reniflement ponctua cette exclamation.  
« Et _toi_ , de quel côté du champ de bataille te tiendras-tu ?  
\- Sur le bord, loin de la mêlée, plaisanta Loki.  
\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.  
\- Et tu sais bien où je serai : là où ce sera… utile, très cher. »


End file.
